Fusion Deck
by Metal Soul
Summary: Yuri and Alice have been resurrected by Roger Bacon. But Yuri has lost the ability to fusion. Pegasus has perpusly captured Yuri's fusions and is up to no good. Yuri and the shadow hearts gang meet up with Yugi's group on the way to the Duelist Kingdom.


Shadow Hearts + Yu-gi-oh

Chapter One: Their back

Roger was pacing nervously up and down in his laboratory. With everyone in suspense on what Roger called them all urgently to Wales for. Roger made them all wait outside the closed doors of his laboratory. The group started getting restless. Anastasia started bashing on the doors "Roger what are you doing in there?" "Maybe he's doing secret tests on us!" Joachim said in his demanding hero voice. Just then the doors opened up, and there was little Roger walking his strange walk. "Certain events have arisen to my presence and they have created a very big problem for the world. That is why I have called you all here. These events have caused me to call you all here for a very important reason." "Is anyone in danger" Karin said as she clenched her fist against her heart. "Yes my dear child, the whole world is at stake. When I was a young man nearly 700 years ago, in Egypt Pharaohs used to battle between each other using ancient powers and these powers summoned great and powerful monsters which were called Duel monsters. But the Pharaohs started losing control over these monsters and decided that it was too dangerous to use these monsters to settle their differences. So they locked the monsters powers in eight artefacts. Over time the artefacts separated further and further apart with every passing decade. I have called you all here because those powers have captured Yuri's fusion powers and now those powers are in the hands of people who don't know how to contain those powers or know how to use them. We all know that Yuri is the only one who can control the fusions and especially Amon. I have read through the _Émigré_ Manuscript and have found a way that will bring both Yuri and Alice back. But Yuri and Alice will need a little help fitting in today's society."

"How are we going to get his fusions back anyway?" asked Karin "I will explain everything when Yuri and Alice are back. Till then I will have to ask you all to be patient. The recipe could take awhile. You will all have to stay out here. There is still a possibility that i could turn into a monster. If that accurse I will have to ask all of you to do whatever is necessary to kill me."

"Crums, it's been 5 years since I died and you all look like a bunch of misfits." "YURI!" everyone shouted. Yuri gave everyone a big smile. He then held out his hand behind him and out came delicate Alice. "Everyone this is Alice" everyone smiled and excited to finally meet Alice. "Hello everyone, Yuri has told me a lot about you guys." Alice said with a grin. She turned her head towards Karin "He's told me a lot about you to Karin." Karin started to blush. "I have something that belongs to you Yuri." Karin said walking over to Yuri. She placed a cross connected to a silver chain. "My mother's cross. Karin, just because Alice is here with me again doesn't mean that I'm going to just take it from you and give it to Alice. Besides it was yours to begin with anyway." Yuri said as he placed the cross back in Karin's hands "Thanks for bringing that up. I still don't see it happening but I guess you never know what the future will bring, right?" Karin started blushing again as she bowed her head down to put the necklace on. "So do you want me to call you mom or Karin?" he said sarcastically "KARIN" everyone shouted "The "Karins" have it" Karin said giggling. "Now, now everyone we can catch up later. We need to fill Yuri and Alice in on what is happening in the world around us. I need to teach you how to get your fusions back." Roger explained "Teach us?" Lucia asked "Oh yes, the monsters and fusions got caught by a man who holds one of the eight artefacts. He trapped the monsters and the fusions in cards and along with the cards is a game called duel monsters, and people from all over the world play this card game. The only way to get your fusions back is to win them back in this game. I have managed to get your level one fusions back but that was as far as I got. I have got you a full deck Yuri. It's all based on Warriors." Roger explained as he handed Yuri his deck. "I have assembled decks for all of you. Well come now I have everything ready up stairs."


End file.
